Slipped Away
by Ashleybuscus
Summary: Jade has some terrible news. Bade songfic to Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. Rated T for character death. PS- IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SONGFICS OR AVRIL LAVIGNE DON'T CLICK ON THIS STORY! I know it seems obvious, but I've had some mean reviews.


**Ok, just a few notices;**

**1) This isn't the sequal to We Need To Talk About Beck And Jade, it is just a story I came up with.**

**2) I don't own Victorious.**

**3) A youtube video by RidingCupCake inspired me to write this. It was Bade and to the song Slipped Away. It was so beautiful my immune system started to weep. **

* * *

><p><span>Slipped Away<span>

_Nana._

I heard a knock on my front door. It was a faint knock, as if it only existed if you concentrated really hard on your surroundings. I slided out of my bed to open the door. Jade was there, her mascara all down her face.

"Hey Jade, what's the matter?" I asked sympathetically. She was shaking, tears puring down her cheeks.

_Na na na nana._

She ran in and crumbled onto the floor, unable to support herself anymore. She started screaming into the carpet, her words and wimpers muffled by the thick rug.

_I miss you._

_Miss you so bad._

"Hey hey!" I said, crouching down to pat her back. "Don't cry so hard, you'll puke!" Her wailes were shaking now, losing control. "Jade, tell me what's wrong. This is really important, I can tell."

"H...he..." She managed to squeeze out of her lungs. "He's gone."

_I don't forget you._

_Oh, it's so sad._

"Who's gone? What's happened?" I said, helping her to her feet.

"You know those recur

ring dreams you sometimes get?" She whimpered, after a long silence. "Where you get the same dream over and over?"

"...Yeah?"

"And you know those dreams where you see, like, little clips of the future?"

"Yeah, those are creepy!" I remembered when I'd seen a tiny snapshot of the future in one of my dreams. I drempt we'd gone to England for the weekend. I woke up on a plane, fully dressed, with my Mom and Dad saying "SUPRISE! We're going to England for the weekend!"

_I hope you can hear me._

"Well, I sometimes get recurring dreams, over and over again for a whole month, and then when the month ends, the same thing happens in real life. Like when I had all those dreams in October that my mom and dad got a divorce, and then on the first day of November they did."

"Oh. Did you have any dreams like that last month?"

_I remember it clearly._

"Yes. Me and Beck were at the jewlery store, shocking ourselves by looking at the stupidly high prices. There was always this one ring that I loved, it was silver with a black stone in the middle, but it was a million bucks."

"A MILLION BUCKS!"

"Yeah. Anyway, I saw Beck look at the ring and smile. He glanced at my hand..."

"Oh my God, he proposed?"

"No, but he was going to. He took the ring out of it's box, and placed it on my finger. He said that he would work day and night to try to buy this ring, just so I could wear it at our engagment party.

"Will you quit interuppting, Vega! I put my in my pocket, before putting it back in the box. He tried to take me out the shop, but the policeman started to yell.I wondered why at first, but soon I discovered the officer thought we had stolen the ring. He obviously hadn't seen me put it back. But we ran anyway, with all the police chasing us. It was like an adventure movie at first, but then they pulled out their guns..."

_The day_

_you _

_Slipped away_

"They fired to try and scare us, but they hit Beck. He died right in front of me." She sobbed. "And I had that dream from the start of last month, and today it actually happened-" She broke into her wails again, falling to the sofa and burying her face in a pillow.

_Was the day_

_I found it wont be the same_

_Oh..._

It hit me like a bullet to the brain. I couldn't believe Beck was gone. I couldn't believe the police could have been so soulless. Tears trickled down my cheeks and landed on Jade's back.

_Nana._

I hugged her hard.

_Na na na _

_Nana._

I cried for the rest of the night.

_I miss you._

* * *

><p><strong>A <strong>**cupcake for RidingCupCake**

**[}**

**This story is not my best work. I rushed it WAY to much, and I know most of you wont be crying. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't leave mean reviews, they make me feel like using metaphores.**

**Anyway, HAPPY HALOWEEN!**


End file.
